Amnésie
by Lunakai
Summary: Ciel développe progressivement des sentiments à l'égard de son majordome. Qu'en est-t-il de Sebastian ? Que se passe-t-il quand Ciel se réveille un jour amnésique ? SxC, OOC
1. Chapter 1

** Amnésie  
><strong>

** Black Butler (Kuroshitsuji)**

** Warning: Sebastian X Ciel – Yaoi – Shotacon – OOC**

** Rating: T(peut changer)  
><strong>

** Disclaimer : Kuroshitsuji et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Tout les droits sont réservés à Yana Toboso.**

** Note de l'auteur: Voila ma première fic sur Kuroshitsuji et j'espère que vous l'apprécierez^^ Je ne suis pas nouvelle en ce qui concerne l'écriture de fanfictions. J'ai déjà écrit des fics avec un autre compte mais comme j'ai perdu le mot de passe, j'en ai recréé un^^ Cela fait plus de cinq ans que je n'ai pas écrit de fic et me voila de retour! Je suis très occupé par mes études donc il est possible que je mette du temps à poster de nouveaux chapitres. Je m'excuse à l'avance^^ J'aimerais aussi préciser que je traduirais peut-être cette fic en anglais quand elle sera finie et si je trouve le temps. Si certains veulent savoir si j'ai déjà tout planifié pour cette fic, eh ba non! Je ne sais même pas la fin xD donc j'écris avec les idées qui me viennent. **

**Bonne lecture^^  
><strong>

Résumé :  Ciel développe progressivement des sentiments à l'égard de Sebastian. Qu'en est-t-il de Sebastian ? Que se passe-t-il quand Ciel se réveille un jour amnésique ?

Chapitre 1 : Sentiments

- « Il est l'heure de se lever, Monsieur. » prononça Sebastian, le majordome de la famille Phantomhive tout en ouvrant les rideaux noirs qui pendaient à la double fenêtre de la chambre du maître de maison, Ciel Phantomhive.

Les rayons du soleil s'infiltrèrent dans la chambre et vinrent se poser sur un double lit dans lequel était allongé un garçon au visage angélique. Enroulé dans la couverture, il dormait profondément, et malgré la pièce éclairée par la lumière du jour, il ne se réveillait pas. Sa respiration était calme et on pouvait apercevoir, si l'on se rapprochait assez, un petit sourire sur le visage de l'enfant sûrement causé par un rêve plaisant. En le voyant de cette façon, personne n'aurait pu croire que ce même enfant était un membre de la noblesse anglaise, un comte au service de la Reine Victoria, ainsi que le dirigeant de la fameuse entreprise de jouets, Funtom.

A ce moment même, Sebastian avait lui aussi du mal à croire, en le voyant comme cela, que Ciel n'était pas un enfant comme les autres. Dans son sommeil, Ciel Phantomhive n'était plus un comte aux allures froides mais il était seulement un enfant de treize ans. Lorsqu'il dormait, il était absolument sans défense et Sebastian ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de le regarder dans cet état le plus vulnérable bien qu'il l'appréciait plus dans ses moments les plus fiers où il portait le masque d'un adulte devant la société et le monde.

Sebastian se surprit à observer pendant plusieurs minutes le comte endormi, détaillant chaque trait de son visage comme s'il était une œuvre d'art: ses sourcils fins, ses yeux fermés, ses joues, son nez, et enfin ses lèvres qui semblaient si délectables... Sebastian dévia son regard car il savait qu'il allait perdre le contrôle de lui-même s'il continuait de regarder aussi intensément le comte.

Voyant que Ciel ne se réveillait toujours pas, il se décida à prendre les choses en main puisque le soleil, qui d'habitude faisait sortir du sommeil l'enfant, n'avait pas réussi son entreprise aujourd'hui. Le majordome se pencha donc gracieusement au dessus du lit, avança une de ses main gantées vers le visage de Ciel et lui effleura doucement la joue. Ce seul geste eut pour effet de faire ouvrir les yeux à Ciel. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour se rendre compte que la main de Sebastian touchait son visage et il s'en écarta vivement tout en rougissant.

Les yeux du démon s'écarquillèrent quelque peu en réaction au mouvement soudain et à l'expression gênée du comte mais il reprit vite sa contenance en se redressant vivement.

- « Je vois que vous êtes enfin réveillé, Jeune Maître. Je vous ai préparé votre thé ainsi que quelques tranches de brioche avec de la confiture à la fraise. » dit-il en faisant le tour du lit pour rejoindre le chariot où se présentait une théière, une tasse joliment décorée et quelques tranches de la brioche tout juste sortie du four.

Après s'être écarté de Sebastian, Ciel s'était mis en position assise et s'était adossé au dos du lit tout en essayant de calmer sa respiration haletante. Ses pensées tournaient à cent à l'heure. Pourquoi son cœur battait-il aussi vite ? Pourquoi avait-il réagi de cette façon en voyant la main de Sebastian posée sur son visage ? Il était déjà arrivé à Sebastian de le réveiller de cette façon lorsque Ciel avait eu une dure journée la veille et qu'il s'était couché plus tard qu'il ne l'aurait dû mais il n'avait jamais réagi comme ça alors pourquoi ? Le comte était troublé depuis plusieurs jours déjà. Il ne se rappelait plus quand cela avait commencé mais il n'arrivait plus à regarder Sebastian en face pendant un long moment et il ne savait pas pourquoi. Depuis quand était-il devenu timide devant son majordome? Il se sentait honteux de réagir comme ça alors que d'habitude, il était quelqu'un de posé. La pire chose était que le moindre geste du démon attirait son attention et il rougissait souvent quand celui-ci se rapprochait de son visage. Évidemment, c'était encore arrivé aujourd'hui et Ciel ne savait plus où se mettre.

Sebastian, voyant son maître aussi décontenancé, lui servit une tasse de thé que celui-ci faillit renverser à cause de ses mains tremblantes. Il prit une gorgée et commença enfin à se relaxer. Il observait Sebastian tandis que celui-ci étalait la confiture sur une tranche de brioche. Le comte ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de la forme gracieuse de son majordome. Ses gestes rapides et précis émerveillaient le comte.

Complètement perdu dans ses pensées, Ciel ne remarqua pas que Sebastian lui tendait une assiette sur laquelle se trouvait la fameuse brioche préparée par le démon. Il fut donc tiré de sa rêverie par un soupir de Sebastian qui avait rapproché l'assiette près de la bouche de l'enfant.

- « Vous ne voulez pas de brioche, Monsieur ? Je l'ai faite spécialement pour vous. Il serait impoli de refuser. » dit-il en affichant un regard triste.

Ciel prit la tranche de brioche et s'excusa avant de commencer à manger :

- « Désolé, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées. »

- « Il est rare de vous entendre vous excuser, Monsieur. Cela ne vous ressemble pas. Tout va bien ? » demanda Sebastian en l'observant avec des yeux concernés puis il ajouta : « A quoi pensiez-vous pour ignorer un délicieux petit déjeuner ? »

_ A toi, maudit démon !_ Pensa Ciel, quelque peu énervé mais bien sûr, il ne dirait jamais cela en sa présence. Il répondit finalement d'un air détaché :

- « Rien de spécial »

Sebastian sourit alors et une lueur amusée se fit voir dans ses yeux. Il avait bien compris qu'il était en quelque sorte la cause de ce comportement sortant de l'ordinaire mais comme il ne pouvait pas lire dans les pensées, il ne pouvait pas deviner celles de l'enfant. Il était intrigué mais décida de laisser les choses comme ça pour le moment. Il finirait bien par découvrir ce qui se passait dans la tête de son maître. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps.

Il attendit donc que le comte eut fini son petit déjeuner. Il reprit la tasse et l'assiette, les reposa sur le chariot avant de faire une révérence puis il sortit sans un mot avec le chariot , toujours le même sourire collé sur le visage.

Après que la porte fut refermée, Ciel enfouit la tête dans ses mains. Il repensait à l'expression de Sebastian et il savait que Sebastian n'était pas dupe. Le démon se doutait de quelque chose et l'enfant ne savait pas quoi faire. Tous ces signes qui se manifestaient chez lui le terrifiaient d'une certaine façon car il n'avait jamais ressenti pareil avant. Rien que le fait de voir Sebastian accélérait les battements de son cœur. Quels étaient ces sentiments qui le torturaient ? Il essaya de mettre en ordre toutes ses pensées. Son intelligence lui permit de faire vite le lien entre son comportement à l'égard de Sebastian et ce qu'il pouvait ressentir pour lui et il fut choqué à sa possible conclusion...

_ Serais-je amoureux de Sebastian ?_

C'était impossible! Mais c'était la seule cause sur lequel son esprit pouvait conclure.

Ciel décida donc de vérifier s'il ressentait vraiment de l'amour pour Sebastian...

Son plan: suivre Sebastian._  
><em>


	2. Chapter 2

Note de l'auteur: Voilà le chapitre 2 un peu plus long que le premier. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. J'ai eu beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire en tout cas^^ Sinon, il ne se passe pas beaucoup de choses dans ce chapitre. Quand j'écris, je me mets à détailler et cela finit par faire un chapitre en lui-même xD. Le tournant de l'histoire viendra sûrement au chapitre 4 (je le dis pour ceux qui pensent que l'histoire avance trop lentement^^). J'annonce aussi que je répond avec plaisir aux reviews^^

puka: Je suis contente que mon histoire te plaise. Cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas écrit donc je ne suis pas très confiante. Cela fait toujours plaisir quand des personnes apprécient votre travail^^ Moi aussi, j'adore le couple Ciel/Sebastian. Ils vont vraiment bien ensemble je trouve. En tout cas, j'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre^^

Lairy: Merci pour le compliment! A vrai dire, je peux te dire que je suis assez perfectionniste et je mets plus de temps à vérifier que ma fic soit bien écrite qu'à l'écrire. Bizarre, n'est-ce pas?^^

Chapitre 2 : Proximité

Après avoir décidé de mettre en place son plan qui consistait à suivre Sebastian pendant la matinée, Ciel se prépara au retour de celui-ci d'ici une minute à l'autre. Il devait tout faire pour rester neutre pendant que Sebastian l'habillerait. Cela allait être difficile mais s'il ne pouvait pas rester calme durant ce moment, alors il ne pourrait sûrement pas conduire la suite de son plan.

Il s'était donc assis au bord du lit et avait reprit son expression habituelle, calme et désintéressé. On aurait pu se croire un matin comme les autres dans le manoir Phantomhive mais, bien sûr, tout n'était pas comme à l'accoutumée. Certes, le comte attendait son majordome, mais avec appréhension. Il avait peur que Sebastian ne remarquât encore plus son comportement bizarre et qu'il se mit ensuite à lui poser des questions. Il était déjà assez stressé comme cela. Il n'avait pas besoin que le démon empirât les choses. Tant qu'il n'aurait pas mis en ordre ses sentiments, il fallait qu'il fit de son mieux pour ne rien laisser transparaître. C'était pourquoi Ciel s'efforçait de paraître normal.

Quelques minutes passèrent enfin avant que le majordome ne frappa à la porte :

- « Puis-je entrer, Monsieur ? »

- « Oui. » répondit Ciel d'un ton monotone.

Sebastian pénétra alors dans la chambre et s'empressa de s'agenouiller devant son maître pour commencer à le déshabiller. Ciel déglutit mais resta pour autant stoïque. Mais le son qu'il émit n'échappa pas aux oreilles du démon qui se mit à sourire légèrement. Il entreprit alors de déshabiller Ciel en faisant exprès d'utiliser des gestes lents en guise de douce torture. Il effleura sa peau par endroits surtout ceux qui étaient particulièrement sensibles pour le comte comme le cou ou la poitrine.

Ciel sentit une étrange chaleur emplir progressivement son corps et il savait qu'il était sûrement en train de rougir. Il se maudit lui-même du fait qu'il ne pouvait pas se contrôler.

- « Sebastian, dépèche-toi ! Je n'ai pas toute la journée ! » ordonna-t-il sentant qu'il était sur le point de craquer.

- « Oh mais vous avez l'air d'apprécier ce moment pourtant. Vous êtes rouge comme une tomate ! » répondit Sebastian en laissant échapper un petit ricanement.

- « Tais-toi et dépèche-toi de m'habiller ! » Ciel était nu comme un vers et rougissait de honte devant le regard inquisiteur et intéressé de Sebastian. Il pouvait jurer que son majordome ne pensait pas à des choses pures en le regardant de cette façon.

Malgré son envie d'admirer le corps frêle de Ciel plus longtemps, Sebastian s'empressa de lui enfiler les différents garnements d'une tenue particulièrement magnifique tout en continuant ses petits gestes subtils. Le comte frissonna lorsque les mains de Sebastian frôlèrent ses jambes pour lui faire enfiler son short.

_C'est quoi cette réaction, Ciel Phantomhive ? Tu es en train de perdre contre Sebastian là! Contrôle toi !_

Mais c'était bien plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Heureusement, la torture de Ciel arriva bien vite à sa fin, au désagrément de Sebastian qui appréciait beaucoup cette proximité avec le comte et aussi le fait qu'il pouvait le taquiner en sachant que Ciel était trop intimidé pour protester. Le démon jubilait presque lorsqu'il voyait les réactions de son maître. Qui aurait cru qu'un jour de simples gestes qu'il exécutait depuis le tout début du contrat eussent un tel effet sur Ciel ? Sebastian ricanait intérieurement rien qu'en pensant au fait qu'il allait pouvoir continuer ce petit jeu plus longtemps.

Dès que la tâche de Sebastian fut accompli, il lui enfila son bandeau sur l'oeil puis il se redressa et admira son travail. Ciel était absolument mignon dans cette tenue, pensait Sebastian. Le comte était habillé entièrement en bleu, ce qui s'harmonisait avec ses magnifiques yeux bleus rappelant le ciel bleu immaculé.

Les yeux du comte et ceux du démon se croisèrent pendant quelques secondes et Ciel se perdit dans ses yeux rouges sang.

_ Ses yeux...Pourquoi m'attirent-ils autant ?_

Bien qu'il voulut rester plongé encore un moment dans les yeux de son maître, Sebastian rompit le contact, ce qui permit à Ciel, complètement perdu dans ses pensées, de reprendre ses esprits.

- « Quel est le programme de la journée ? » demanda Ciel en se levant.

- « Toutes les leçons avec vos tuteurs ont été annulées pour ce matin donc j'aimerais vous proposer de maintenir la leçon de danse dont je serai le professeur puis ensuite, de vous reposer jusqu'au déjeuner. »

- « Pourquoi devrais-je me reposer ? J'ai beaucoup de travail à faire pour la société et surtout, je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais encore prendre des leçons de danse ! » s'exclama Ciel en lançant un regard indigné. _Surtout avec toi comme professeur !_

- « Monsieur, vous avez beaucoup travaillé ces derniers jours, surtout avec la dernière affaire que vous avez résolu pour la Reine. Je pense que quelques heures de repos vous feront du bien. En ce qui concerne la leçon de danse, je pense qu'il vous faut un peu plus d'entraînement en prévoyance du bal qui se tiendra dans une semaine chez Mademoiselle Elizabeth. Vous ne voudriez pas la décevoir, n'est-ce pas? » fit remarquer Sebastian de sa voix sérieuse de majordome.

Ciel se mit à réfléchir à cette proposition. Il était vrai qu'il avait besoin d'un peu de repos donc l'idée était intéressante. Il redoutait le fait de danser avec Sebastian tout autant qu'il en avait envie. Que devait-il faire ? Ces quelques heures de repos seraient à son avantage puisque cela faciliterai son plan. Il pourra ainsi suivre Sebastian sans contrainte dans son emploi du temps. De toute façon, il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Il n'était pas d'humeur à parcourir de la paperasse.

- « D'accord alors. Et cet après-midi ? »

- « Eh bien, il y a les affaires de l'entreprise dont il faut que vous vous occupiez. »

- « Je vois. » répondit Ciel en faisant signe à Sebastian de se retirer._ C'est décidé ! Je vais suivre Sebastian après la leçon de danse quand il sera occupé dans le manoir. Ainsi, je pourrais peut-être vérifier mes sentiments à son égard._

* * *

><p>Ciel entra dans la salle de bal du manoir et fut étrangement surpris par l'immensité de la pièce au milieu de laquelle se tenait Sebastian, qui mit une main sur la poitrine en guise salut.<p>

- « Bienvenue à votre leçon de danse, Monsieur. » annonça-t-il avec son sourire digne du majordome de la maison Phantomhive.

A ce moment, Ciel n'eut plus que Sebastian dans son champ de vision. Son cœur se mit à battre la chamade alors qu'il s'avançait au milieu de la salle pour rejoindre le démon. Il était tellement envoûté par la beauté de Sebastian qu'il ne put s'empêcher de tendre la main vers celui-ci pour le toucher.

Juste au moment où il allait poser les doigts sur la veste de Sebastian, il écarquilla les yeux, surpris par son propre geste et il retira rapidement sa main.

- « Monsieur ? » demanda le démon, déconcerté une fois de plus par le comportement étrange du comte.

- « Ce- Ce n'est rien. Commençons la leçon. » répondit Ciel en levant des yeux déterminés vers Sebastian.

_Je sais que je joue avec le feu. Mais je veux savoir ! Je veux comprendre ce qu'il m'arrive !_

Au fond de lui, Ciel espérait ne pas être tombé amoureux de Sebastian. Qu'est-ce que cela lui apporterait ? Il se serait agi sûrement d'un amour à sens unique de la part de Ciel car il était impossible que Sebastian ressentit de l'amour. Il était un démon après tout et ces créatures n'étaient certainement pas capables d'aimer. Et puis Sebastian restait seulement à ses côtés car ils avaient passé un contrat. Il n'était là que pour avoir sa récompense, l'âme de Ciel. Le comte n'était même pas sûr que Sebastian se préoccupait un minimum de lui, sans prendre en compte le contrat.

Si Ciel éprouvait des sentiments à l'égard du démon, alors il était évident qu'il souffrirait à cause d'un amour non réciproque et ce serait encore une chose à rajouter à son malheur.

- « Nous allons danser la valse, Monsieur. Appliquez-vous sinon je serais obligé de vous punir. » prononça Sebastian.

- « P-Punir ? » Ciel imaginait déjà toutes sortes de tortures aussi bien mentales que physiques. Il frissonnait rien qu'en pensant aux choses que Sebastian pourrait lui faire mais Ciel ne savait pas si c'était de peur ou d'excitation.

- « Oui, vous serez privé de gâteau à votre goûter. » dit le démon en arborant un sourire quelque peu sadique.

- « QUOI ? Je te l'interdis ! » s'indigna Ciel.

- « Si cela vous déplaît, faites en sorte de bien danser aujourd'hui. »

- « Hmpf ! » _C'est qu'il oserait me faire ça, ce satané démon ! C'est moi le maître et pourtant je n'arrive pas à contester. Il me fait toujours ce coup-là! Il me menace en utilisant ma faiblesse contre moi ! Mais le pire, c'est que j'apprécie ces moments où il prend le contrôle !_

Ne voulant pas être privé de goûter et surtout, ne supportant pas perdre la face devant son majordome, Ciel décida de suivre à la lettre les instructions de Sebastian pour ce qui est des pas de la valse mais bien sûr, Ciel Phantomhive était un cas désespéré en ce qui concernait l'art de la danse. La taille de Sebastian ne l'aidant en rien, il commit faute sur faute en marchant malencontreusement sur les pieds du majordome ou en trébuchant.

Cette leçon de danse fut bien pire que toutes les autres qu'il avait eu jusqu'à maintenant car il ne pouvait pas se concentrer à cause de Sebastian. Leurs corps étaient vraiment proches l'un de l'autre et Sebastian dégageait, à la plus grande surprise de Ciel, une chaleur enivrante, ce qui amenait l'enfant à perdre le rythme et d'ainsi faillir à présenter une danse digne de son rang de noblesse.

Sebastian, de son côté, était très amusé par les réactions de son maître. Depuis quelques temps que Ciel était gêné en sa présence, ses journées étaient devenues très divertissantes. Cependant, il était curieux de la raison pour laquelle le comte réagissait comme cela. Pour lui, les humains étaient des créatures compliquées et Ciel Phantomhive était bien sûr une énigme. Mais évidemment, l'idée que Ciel puisse avoir des sentiments pour lui ne lui traversait pas même pas l'esprit car aucun humain n'avait ressenti ce genre de choses à son égard. Il essayait donc de décoder les faits et gestes de son maître et rien de mieux qu'une leçon de danse pour cela. Malgré le fait qu'il l'observait attentivement, il ne trouva aucune explication et s'en désola. _D'autres chances se présenteront, _pensa-t-il.

Sebastian poussa un soupir de consternation lorsque Ciel marcha une fois de plus sur son pied.

- « Monsieur, faites un effort voyons ! Ce n'est pas si dur ! »

- « C'est bon. J'arrête ! Je ne vois pas l'intérêt de continuer cette leçon inutile. » répondit Ciel visiblement énervé par la situation embarrassante dans laquelle il se trouvait.

- « Mais... » tenta d'objecter le majordome.

- « C'est un ordre ! Va faire ton travail et laisse moi seul ! »

- « A vos ordres, Monsieur. » répondit Sebastian avec réticence en posant un genou à terre en geste de soumission puis il sortit de la pièce.

Ciel se retrouva donc seul dans la grande pièce qui semblait soudain tellement vide sans la présence du démon. Ciel soupira et tenta de calmer les battements de son cœur. _Mais pourquoi lui ai-je parlé de cette façon ? Il me rend fou..._


	3. Chapter 3

Note de l'auteur: Voila le chapitre 3! J'ai eu du mal à l'écrire à certains moments. C'est pour cela que j'ai mis autant de temps pour le poster et je m'en excuse. J'espère que vous l'apprécierez^^

Bonne lecture^^

Réponses aux reviews: 

Soeur: Merci Soeurette! J'aimerais que tu lises tout hein^^

Etoile-Lead-Sama: Merci pour ta review! Ca fait plaisir! Jouer avec les points de vue est assez dur parfois donc je me suis concentré plutôt sur le point de vue de Ciel mais à partir du prochain chapitre, ce sera plus du point de vue de Sebastian. En tout cas, j'espère que l'attente n'a pas été trop longue et que tu aimeras ce chapitre!

Chapitre 3: Jalousie

Après avoir fermé la porte, Sebastian s'était mis à marcher rapidement le long du couloir, désireux de laisser son maître seul. Ses pensées étaient confuses quant au comportement du comte. Il était bien sûr amusé de voir son maître agir aussi bizarrement mais cela commençait à l'inquiéter quelque peu.

Cela faisait déjà au moins deux semaines que Ciel était devenu timide en sa présence. Au début, Sebastian pensait que le comte était malade mais il avait remarqué que Ciel se comportait normalement avec les autres servants et les invités. Quel événement avait-il conduit Ciel à être gêné dès que Sebastian se trouvait avec lui ?

Bien qu'il voulait demander directement à l'enfant ce qu'il se passait, il ne se le permettait pas par crainte de le mettre en colère. Il se contentait donc de continuer à provoquer ces curieuses réactions chez Ciel et tentait d'en découvrir l'origine.

Quelques instants auparavant, Sebastian avait vu l'expression de Ciel avant qu'ils ne commencèrent la leçon de danse et il avait découvert une étrange lueur dans ses yeux. C'était la lueur qui signifiait qu'il préparait quelque chose, qu'il avait un plan, et bien sûr, Sebastian savait que cette fois-ci, il ne serait pas un complice mais qu'il serait la proie. Mais quelque soit le plan que son maître avait élaboré, le majordome saurait se défendre et peut-être même allait-il jouer le jeu...

C'était donc sûr de lui que Sebastian arriva dans le salon où Maylene faisait le ménage. La bonne était en train de faire les poussières sur un des meubles et bizarrement, elle accomplissait bien son travail, sans renverser quoi que se soit.

Cependant, dès qu'elle vit Sebastian, sa main droite entra violemment en contact avec le grand vase qui se trouvait sur le meuble. Celui-ci vacilla et fit vite son chemin vers le sol sous le regard choqué de Maylene. Sebastian sauva in-extremis le pauvre objet et le reposa délicatement sur la commode en bois. Il se retourna ensuite vers Maylene, ses yeux lançant des éclairs.

- « Maylene ! Vous êtes vraiment trop maladroite ! J'allais vous féliciter car vous vous en sortiez bien par rapport à d'habitude mais vous ne pouvez pas vous empêcher de faire une maladresse !» s'écria-t-il, perdant son sang-froid.

- « S-Sebastian ! Je suis désolée ! Vous m'avez surprise, c'est tout ! » s'expliqua-t-elle en s'inclinant pour éviter de croiser le regard brûlant du majordome.

Sebastian soupira. De tout les servants du manoir, Maylene était sûrement la pire selon lui. Elle faisait un carnage partout où elle passait. De nombreux objets précieux furent brisés par sa faute et l'héritage des Phantomhive diminuait à vu d'œil. Malgré ce fait, il ne mettait pas en doute son talent avec des armes à feu et c'était surtout pour cette raison qu'il l'avait engagé, sur ordre de son maître. Mais Sebastian aurait bien aimé qu'elle menât à bien ses tâches de femme de ménage. Il se retrouvait avec plus de travail à cause de ses maladresses, mais s'il n'y avait encore qu'elle... Il ne fallait pas oublier Finny et Bard qui, eux aussi, étaient des catastrophes ambulantes.

Rien que de penser à eux, Sebastian ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter. Il devait absolument aller voir ce qu'ils faisaient avant qu'ils ne détruisissent le manoir.

- « Maylene, je dois y aller. Je laisse passer pour cette fois. Continue à nettoyer et appelle-moi s'il y a un quelconque problème. » déclara-t-il en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

Il se hâta alors vers le jardin en espérant que Finny ne l'eut pas détruit, mais il était tellement absorbé par ses pensées qu'il n'avait pas remarqué qu'un certain comte le suivait...

* * *

><p>Dès que Sebastian fut parti, Ciel resta quelques instants perdu dans ses pensées. Il lui fallut plusieurs secondes qui durèrent une éternité, pour se remettre de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il se dépêcha de sortir en espérant que son majordome n'eût pas pris trop d'avance. S'il le perdait maintenant, son plan allait être contrecarré.<p>

Il fut soulagé lorsqu'il vit Sebastian à l'autre bout d'un des longs couloirs du manoir. Celui-ci marchait vite comme à son habitude et quelques instants plus tard, il s'arrêta devant la grande porte du salon. Il entra et Ciel en profita pour s'approcher.

Il entrouvrit la porte et vit Maylene heurter malencontreusement un de ses vases préférés. _Mais quelle idiote !_ Sebastian rattrapa cependant le vase avec une dextérité surprenante et Ciel ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'admirer. Il entendit ensuite les deux servants échanger quelques mots avant que le majordome ne se retournât pour partir.

Pris de panique, Ciel courut quelques mètres plus loin et se cacha dans la pièce voisine. Il pensait que Sebastian l'avait remarqué mais ce n'était pas le cas, à sa plus grande surprise. Le démon semblait perdu dans ses pensées et il passa la pièce où se trouvait Ciel sans un regard en arrière.

Après avoir attendu que Sebastian fut à une certaine distance, le comte sortit de la pièce et se remit à le suivre.

Sebastian sortit dehors dans le jardin, Ciel toujours à ses trousses. Tout deux arpentèrent les allées du jardin jusqu'à que Sebastian s'arrêtât soudainement, surprenant Ciel qui se cacha rapidement derrière un buisson.

- « Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cela ? » s'exclama Sebastian. La surprise se lisait d'abord sur son visage, avant que l'on pût y voir de la colère.

Et Ciel ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir car ce qu'il avait sous les yeux était méconnaissable. Les magnifiques roses blanches qu'il aimait tant n'étaient plus _blanches. _Elles étaient d'un rouge vif. La seule personne assez idiote pour faire ce genre de choses ne pouvait qu'être Finny, le jardinier.

En voyant ce spectacle, Ciel n'avait qu'une envie : étrangler Finny. Mais il oublia vite cette idée car il ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Finny était un de ses servants après tout. Ce fut donc avec un mélange de colère et d'horreur que le comte promena son regard des roses à son majordome qui était resté immobile, sûrement en train d'essayer de trouver une solution pour réparer les dégâts, et aussi de trouver une punition pour Finny.

- « Finny ! » cria-t-il d'une voix tellement effrayante qu'elle en donna des frissons à Ciel.

Le jardinier arriva en sautillant joyeusement, un sourire peint sur le visage. Il s'arrêta à quelques mètres de Sebastian.

- « Sebastian, vous avez vu ? C'est joli, non ? Ces roses rouges sont magnifiques. Je suis sûr que le jeune Maître va les apprécier ! » s'écria-t-il en levant les mains au ciel comme un enfant excité devant un nouveau jouet.

- « Non, mais vous avez perdu la tête ! Il n'est en aucun cas possible que le maître se réjouisse en voyant cela ! » dit-il en serrant les dents. « Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez fait, bon sang ? Je suis sûr que ces roses étaient encore blanches quand je suis sorti dans le jardin à l'aube ! »

- « Ah, mais je les ai peintes ! »

- « Comment ? D'où vous est venue cette idée saugrenue ? »

- « Bah, j'ai trouvé de la peinture rouge dans un des locaux où l'on stocke le matériel et j'ai pensé que c'était une bonne idée d'avoir des roses d'une couleur différente pour une fois ! » Le sourire de Finny s'élargit encore plus en pensant à son idée de génie.

Sebastian resta debout à observer les roses. Il ne regarda pas Finny. Ciel avait peur que Sebastian ne craquât et assassinât Finny. Il pensait donc à intervenir lui-même pour gronder Finny mais il n'en eut pas le temps car Sebastian s'était sauvé plus profondément dans le jardin.

Ciel fut tellement surpris qu'il se releva brusquement, s'exposant au regard de Finny.

- « Bonjour, Jeune Maï- » Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase car Ciel était parti à la poursuite de Sebastian.

_Bon sang, il est rapide ! Je l'ai perdu!_

Ciel se mit alors à errer prudemment dans le jardin à la recherche de son majordome. Il ne fallait pas qu'il se fit attraper après tout.

Il le trouva agenouillé sous une arche. Ciel se demanda ce qu'il faisait car il le voyait de dos. Il entendit alors Sebastian parler :

- « Ah, ma petite mignonne ! Je suis venu plus tôt que d'habitude. Ces idiots de servants sont vraiment bons à rien. Ils me rajoutent encore plus de travail. Quel stress ! Tu es bien mon seul réconfort dans cet endroit. »

_Mais à qui il parle ?_ Ciel eut vite sa réponse car Sebastian se relevait et il avait quelque chose dans le bras. Ciel se dissimula de nouveau et vit Sebastian se retourner en portant un chat noir. Il le caressait et celui-ci ronronnait joyeusement. Ciel se surprit à vouloir être à la place du chat et que ce soit lui que son majordome touchât. Il rougit à cette pensée. Etait-il jaloux d'un malheureux chat ? Il tombait vraiment bien bas pour un noble.

Ciel continua à observer son majordome tout en essayant de se contenir. Ce fut un exploit qu'il n'eût rien fait. Sebastian reposa délicatement le chat sur l'herbe et caressa sa tête en arborant un petit sourire.

- « Je ne peux pas rester plus longtemps ici. Je dois aller préparer le déjeuner du Jeune Maître. Je t'apporterai à manger tout à l'heure. Sois patiente. » dit-il au chat.

Sebastian se releva donc et regarda autour de lui. Il sentait la présence de quelqu'un. Son instinct lui disait que cela ne pouvait être que Ciel. Celui avait dû le suivre depuis qu'il était parti. Mais pourquoi ne ressentait-il sa présence que maintenant ? Il devait vraiment être distrait pour ne rien avoir remarqué. Il trouvait cela amusant que son maître le suive de cette façon. Après quelques instants de réflexion où il regardait dans le vide, Sebastian décida de faire comme si de rien n'était. Il laisserait Ciel le suivre. C'était un jeu intéressant après tout et cela changeait du quotidien. Sebastian partit donc en direction du manoir.

Ciel le suivit encore une fois en se cachant dès qu'il le pouvait. Maintenant, il était sûr que le démon avait remarqué sa présence. Il se demandait donc pourquoi il n'avait rien dit. De toute façon, c'était une occasion de plus pour lui d'admirer Sebastian pendant son travail donc il n'allait pas se plaindre. Le seul problème était ce sentiment de jalousie qui montait en lui.

* * *

><p>De nouveau aujourd'hui, Ciel avait dût entrouvrir la porte, cette fois-ci, de la cuisine, pour pouvoir regarder ce qu'il s'y passait à l'intérieur. Ce qu'il voyait ne sortait pas de l'ordinaire : Sebastian était en train de sermonner Bard qui avait encore mis le feu à la nourriture avec son lance-flamme. Ce pseudo-cuisinier devait vraiment avoir un esprit dérangé pour penser que l'on pouvait cuire de la viande ou toute autre denrée alimentaire avec un lance-flamme.<p>

Sur le moment, Ciel compatissait quelque peu avec Sebastian. Ce dernier avait beau expliquer au cuisinier les ficelles du métier, celui-ci ne comprenait pas, ou plutôt n'écoutait pas, et il continuait à faire sa cuisine expérimentale obligeant Sebastian à s'occuper de tout les repas. Sebastian était donc plus un homme à tout faire qu'un majordome, et il était bien sûr normal qu'il s'énervât contre les servants car il devait rattraper toutes leurs erreurs.

Sebastian était donc en train de crier sur Bard qui n'avait pas l'air impressionné.

- « Bard ! Combien de fois devrais-je vous dire qu'on ne cuit pas de la nourriture avec un lance-flamme ? Je ne peux pas servir des mets carbonisés au Jeune Maître. Vous êtes irrécupérable. » s'époumonait Sebastian, l'air _très_ énervé.

- « Il est mal réglé, c'est tout ! Je suis sûr que ça se passera bien la prochaine fois. » répondit Bard en hochant la tête.

Sebastian soupira et se retint de tuer l'homme qui se tenait devant lui. Encore plus de travail à achever ! Quelle plaie !

- « Bard, nettoie ce _champ de bataille_. Je m'occupe du repas. »

- « Le sauveur est là ! Je m'y affaire tout de suite ! Merci Sebastian ! » s'écria Bard en passant un bras autour des épaules du démon.

Sebastian, ayant l'habitude de ce geste d'affection de la part du cuisinier, ne flancha pas mais Ciel se figea sous le choc. Ses pensées se bousculèrent et sa respiration s'accéléra. _Non, mais il fait quoi là, ce pseudo-cuisiner ? Personne n'a le droit de toucher Sebastian de cette façon à part moi ! Et Sebastian qui ne fait rien ! Ne me dîtes pas qu'ils... ?_ _Non, non, non, non ! Sebastian m'appartient !_

Pris d'une soudaine impulsion, Ciel ouvrit grand la porte et s'avança sous le regard surpris de Bard et Sebastian. Le comte était rouge de colère. Il serrait les poings et il semblait sur le point de tuer quelqu'un. Pris de peur, Bard s'écarta rapidement du majordome.

- « Vous faites quoi là ? » cria le comte avec une voix étonnamment aiguë, tout en faisant quelques pas vers Bard.

Sebastian, toujours sur le choc quant comportement de son maître, ne savait pas quoi faire. Ciel semblait en colère sans raison apparente, mais connaissant son maître, Sebastian se dit qu'il devait sûrement en avoir une bonne pour qu'il perde son sang-froid ainsi. Il analysa la situation très vite et comprit que le comte en avait après Bard.

- « Bard, sors. Je m'occupe du Jeune Maître. »

Le cuisinier ne se le fit pas redire deux fois et courut jusqu'à la sortie en faisant attention d'éviter le comte sur son chemin.

- « Hé ! » protesta le garçon en se retournant vers la porte par laquelle sa victime venait de s'enfuir.

- « Jeune Maître, que vous arrive-t-il ? » demanda Sebastian en s'approchant prudemment du comte avec une main tendue.

Ciel rejeta violemment la main du majordome avec un geste rapide pour l'empêcher de le toucher puis il cria de toutes ses forces, emporté par la colère :

- « Comment oses-tu être si familier avec ce servant ? Tu es à moi, Sebastian, et à personne d'autre ! Je t'interdis d'être intime avec qui que ce soit d'autre que moi ! »

Sans qu'il put faire quoi ce que soit pour les arrêter, des larmes coulèrent le long des joues de Ciel. La respiration saccadée, il réfléchissait à ce qu'il venait de dire. Il avait perdu le contrôle de lui-même et sa jalousie avait éclaté au grand jour. Ce qu'il avait dit aussi était pratiquement un aveu. Il avait vraiment peur de la réaction de son majordome. Avait-t-il compris ce qui se passait ? Ciel ne savait pas encore s'il voulait que leur relation restât comme elle était ou qu'elle changeât. Le tournant que les choses prendraient dépendait de la réaction de Sebastian.

Ciel déglutit bruyamment et baissa la tête, honteux. Il attendit que Sebastian fit quelque chose, n'importe quoi, mais il ne se passait rien.

Sebastian ne savait pas quoi faire. Il assistait à un moment rare chez le comte Phantomhive. Celui-ci pleurait. Il n'avait jamais fait face à ce genre de situation avant mais il avait certainement compris beaucoup de choses en entendant les paroles de son maître. Ciel était jaloux. Ce qui voulait dire que le comte ne considérait plus seulement Sebastian comme un majordome, mais comme quelqu'un de plus cher à ses yeux. Le comportement de Ciel ces derniers jours et cette jalousie dont il faisait preuve aujourd'hui fit comprendre au démon que son maître avait des sentiments pour lui. Mais que devait-il faire ? Il était très intéressé par son maître, par son _corps_ aussi, ce qui était normal puisqu'il était un démon. Mais Sebastian ne savait pas s'il pouvait aimer mais il savait, en voyant l'expression de Ciel, que s'il lui disait qu'il ne ressentait rien pour lui, il lui briserait le cœur.

- « Monsieur, je m'excuse. Je savais que vous me suiviez et je ne pensais pas que vous alliez réagir comme ça. C'est pour cela que je n'ai rien fait. Je suis désolé de vous avoir déçu. » dit-il en remontant la tête du comte pour que leurs yeux se croisèrent.

En apercevant le visage de Sebastian, les larmes de Ciel coulèrent plus vite le long de son visage. Il venait de se l'avouer à lui-même : il aimait Sebastian et sûrement rien ne pouvait changer cela. Il voulait tellement le lui dire... mais alors tout changerait. Sebastian serait sûrement dégoûté. Peut-être deviendrait-il froid avec lui ? Il ne voulait pas que le démon s'éloignât de lui à cause de son égoïsme, mais il devait dégager ce poids de sa conscience.

Il rassembla tout son courage et déclara d'une voix faible :

- « S-Sebastian, je t'aime... »

A cette déclaration, Sebastian ne put s'empêcher d'écarquiller les yeux bien qu'il savait déjà la vérité. Il venait juste d'avoir la confirmation.

- « Monsieur, je... » commença le démon avant d'être interrompu par le garçon.

- « Laisse, je ne m'attends pas à ce tu répondes... Je voulais juste le dire pour que tu saches, c'est tout. J-je retourne dans ma chambre. Je t'appellerais si j'ai besoin de toi. »

Sur ces paroles, Ciel sortit de la pièce, des larmes toujours en train de couler sur ses joues.


	4. Chapter 4

Note de l'auteur: Voila enfin le chapitre 4! En écrivant ce chapitre, je me suis rendue compte qu'il était mieux que je divise encore l'histoire^^ Donc ce que j'avais prévu à la fin de ce chapitre sera dans le chapitre 5. Je ne voulais pas que ce chapitre soit trop long donc j'espère que vous me pardonnerez avec le suspens^^ Malheureusement, le rebondissement de cette fic n'est pas encore là mais j'espère que vous apprécierez quand même ce chapitre riche en émotions. Pour ma part, je l'aime beaucoup même si j'ai l'impression d'aller un peu vite dans l'histoire mais c'est par soucis de cohérence avec la suite.

rosela: Merci pour ta review. Je suis contente que tu aimes ma fic^^ Voila le chapitre 4 que tu attendais tant!

Chapitre 4 :

Pendant la semaine qui avait suivit, Ciel avait tout fait pour éviter Sebastian. Il ne permettait sa présence que pour qu'il puisse accomplir son travail de majordome, exception faite du soir où Ciel insistait pour rester seul.

A l'heure du bain, Ciel se débrouillait donc seul pour se laver après que Sebastian eut fait couler de l'eau chaude dans la baignoire. Cela ne fut pas facile au début mais le comte était un enfant intelligent et il s'était vite adapté, bien qu'il avait honte de ne pas avoir su se laver seul jusqu'à maintenant.

Durant ces moments où il se retrouvait seul dans la salle de bain, Ciel réfléchissait. Il ne pouvait pas se sortir de la tête le moment où il avait fait sa déclaration à Sebastian. Il le regrettait d'une certaine façon car il ne pouvait plus regarder le démon dans les yeux. Leur relation ne changeait pas dans le sens qu'il souhaitait. Il voulait que les sentiments de Sebastian furent réciproques mais il savait cela impossible. Le majordome était un démon après tout. Ciel faisait donc la seule chose dont il était capable au vu de la situation : il s'éloignait de Sebastian de son propre gré. Il souffrait de cette décision difficile mais il savait qu'il allait sûrement finir par oublier avec le temps et que ses sentiments pour Sebastian allaient finir par disparaître eux aussi. C'était du moins ce qu'il pensait mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être inquiet pour le futur proche. Il était dur d'éviter le démon car celui-ci était habituellement à ses côtés à l'assister.

Le soir précédant la fête de Lizzie, Ciel resta longtemps dans la baignoire à regarder dans le vide et il ne remarqua que trop tard que l'eau s'était considérablement refroidie. Un grand frisson le parcourut à ce contact glacé et il se dépêcha de sortir de la baignoire tout en faisant attention de ne pas glisser. Il attrapa la serviette non loin de là et il s'essuya vigoureusement pour se réchauffer. Il enfila ensuite sa chemise de nuit et ouvrit la porte pour sortir mais il se cogna contre la personne qu'il ne voulait absolument pas voir à ce moment-là, Sebastian.

Ciel leva les yeux et il croisa le regard de son majordome. Celui-ci avait l'air étrangement inquiet et cela se ressentait aussi dans sa voix.

- « Jeune Maître, j'ai cru qu'il vous était arrivé quelque chose car vous ne sembliez pas sortir donc je suis venu voir si tout allait bien. Je m'excuse d'avoir de vous avoir désobéi. » déclara-t-il en s'inclinant légèrement avant que Ciel ait pu dire quoi que ce soit.

Il n'avait pas bougé pour s'écarter du comte et leurs deux corps étaient vraiment proches. Ciel sentait la chaleur émaner du corps de son majordome et il commença à paniquer intérieurement. Il était complètement paralysé et n'arrivait donc pas à faire le moindre pas pour s'éloigner de Sebastian. Il avait plutôt envie de faire le contraire. Il voulait serrer Sebastian contre lui et s'imprégner de son odeur mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à faire cela.

- « Jeune Maître ? » appela Sebastian, inquiet du manque de réaction du comte.

- « Je vais parfaitement bien ! » répondit Ciel sur un ton colérique qu'il n'avait pu contrôler. « Tu peux disposer ! »

Sebastian s'était attendu à une telle réaction de la part du comte. Depuis ce qui s'était passé il y avait une semaine de cela, l'enfant ne contrôlait plus du tout ses émotions et il finissait toujours par crier sur Sebastian, même si celui-ci n'avait rien fait. Le démon avait remarqué que Ciel ne souhaitait plus sa présence aussi souvent qu'avant. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre la raison de ce comportement. Ciel avait déclaré avoir des sentiments pour lui, donc il pensait que celui-ci aurait voulu qu'ils se rapprochent, qu'ils soient plus intimes. Cela ne dérangeait en rien Sebastian qui désirait aussi cela bien qu'il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi. Le problème était de savoir pourquoi Ciel faisait le contraire de ce qu'il souhaitait. Pourquoi n'insistait-il pas ? Le comte Phantomhive était connu pour obtenir tout ce qu'il voulait et aussi pour faire tout pour l'obtenir, alors pourquoi semblait-il avoir abandonné ? Le démon ne comprenait pas et il se sentait désemparé. Que devait-il faire ? Devait-il lui demander ce qu'il lui arrivait ou devait-il le laisser tranquille ? Sebastian n'aimait pas vraiment la deuxième option, car la situation ne manquerait sûrement pas d'empirer s'il ignorait ce qu'il se passait. Il décida donc d'être franc et de poser la question.

- « Jeune Maître, Que vous arrive-t-il ? Pourquoi m'évitez-vous ? » demanda-t-il en rapprochant son visage vers celui de Ciel.

Surpris de ce geste, Ciel recula brusquement et il glissa sur une flaque d'eau au sol. Il laissa échapper un cri étranglé alors qu'il tombait en arrière. Heureusement pour lui, Sebastian le rattrapa avant que son corps ne fit contact avec le sol.

Tandis que Ciel tentait de retrouver sa respiration, Sebastian le redressa pour qu'il se retrouve en position assise mais il le tenait toujours fermement dans ses bras par peur qu'il ne lui arrive encore autre chose. Par _peur, _oui, car Sebastian, sûrement la première fois depuis le début de son existence, avait ressenti de la peur ou au moins quelque chose qui s'en rapprochait, en voyant le comte tomber en arrière. Il était lui-même surpris de l'horreur qu'il avait ressenti. Pourtant, Ciel avait connu des dangers plus grands et Sebastian était resté de marbre devant l'état souvent sanglant dans lequel il le sauvait mais là, une simple chute avait suffi au majordome pour être pris de panique.

Sebastian se rendit compte de quelque chose dont il n'avait pas fait attention. Il n'y avait pas que le comte qui agissait bizarrement. Son comportement à lui aussi avait changé. Jamais auparavant il ne se serait inquiété de cette façon pour un humain, mais là, Ciel avait une étrange influence sur lui. Son maître l'intriguait et il appréciait vraiment être en sa compagnie. Il pouvait même avouer qu'il avait une certaine affection pour le comte.

Il ricana à cette idée, car le sentiment d'affection était tellement inconnu pour lui.

Cependant, son rire n'échappa pas aux oreilles de Ciel qui lui envoya un regard noir, pensant que le démon se moquait de sa chute. L'enfant vit ensuite la situation embarrassante dans laquelle il se trouvait et tenta de se dégager des bras de Sebastian mais celui-ci ne voulait pas le lâcher.

- « Lâche-moi, Sebastian ! » ordonna-t-il en se débattant de toutes ses forces.

- « Je ne crois pas, Monsieur. Bien que je vous ai rattrapé, je dois vous examiner pour être sûr que vous ne vous êtes pas blessé. »

- « Cela n'est pas nécessaire. Je t'ordonne de me laisser partir... ! » dit Ciel en révélant l'œil sur lequel on pouvait voir le symbole du contrat qui les liait tous les deux.

Ce geste obligea Sebastian à desserrer son étreinte afin que Ciel puisse se relever. Bien qu'il n'avait pas voulu lâcher son fardeau, il n'avait eu pas le choix car l'enfant avait utilisé un ordre direct. Il soupira et se releva lui aussi.

Il s'apprêtait à rajouter quelque chose mais Ciel sortait déjà de la pièce sans un regard derrière lui, laissant le majordome seul à ses pensées.

* * *

><p>Quelques minutes plus tard, Sebastian se trouvait devant la chambre de son maître, décidé à mettre au clair les choses entre eux. Il frappa à la porte et attendit que le comte l'autorise à entrer, mais aucune réponse ne vint. Peut-être Ciel ne l'avait-il pas entendu ? Il frappa de nouveau mais cette fois, avec un peu plus de force. La seule réponse fut le silence.<p>

Sebastian se prépara donc à entrer dans la chambre sans l'accord de son maître Il entrouvrit doucement la porte et perçut un bruit qu'il n'avait pas entendu quand la porte était encore fermée. Il s'introduisit alors dans la chambre, s'attendant à voir Ciel assis sur le lit, mais ce n'était pas le cas car la pièce semblait vide de présence humaine.

Sebastian écoutait les sanglots étouffés de son jeune maître. Il eut alors une drôle de sensation. Il se sentait soudainement triste, comme s'il était en empathie avec Ciel, qui était recroquevillé par terre, de l'autre côté du lit. Sebastian fit le tour du lit et s'approcha de l'enfant, mais la vision de son maître qui semblait pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps, le fit s'arrêter et porter sa main droite devant sa bouche.

Il ressentait toutes les émotions de Ciel, à ce moment même, et il se sentait déborder par ce flot de tristesse et de désespoir. Avait-il causé cela ? Était-ce de sa faute si Ciel semblait tellement angoissé ? Sebastian ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que cela ne pouvait être que vrai car Ciel l'aimait, lui, un démon, et celui-ci était sans aucun doute désespéré de ne pas pouvoir recevoir de l'amour en retour.

Sebastian sentit la colère monter en lui. Ciel Phantomhive ne devait pas se comporter comme cela. Il devait être fort et écraser ses ennemis quelques qu'ils soient. Les pleurs et les larmes ne lui allaient pas du tout, mais pourtant, il était en train de pleurer, pleurer pour un amour qu'il ne pensait pas réciproque.

Sebastian ne supportait pas de voir Ciel pleurer, surtout sachant que cela était de sa faute. Il voulait le conforter et lui dire qu'il serait toujours à ses côtés quoi qu'il arrive. Il voulait tout faire pour que ces larmes s'arrêtent. Il voulait l'_aimer_ mais en était-il capable ? Il n'avait jamais aimé auparavant mais, dans le cas de Ciel, il n'arrivait pas à se contrôler. Il voulait être plus qu'un majordome pour Ciel et rien que le fait de repenser à sa déclaration lui donna de l'espoir. Il y avait donc bien une solution à la tristesse de Ciel et au désarroi de Sebastian.

Sebastian s'agenouilla alors devant son maître et le prit dans ses bras. Il vit la tête de Ciel se relever pour le regarder. Celui-ci avait les yeux rouges à force d'avoir trop pleuré et il semblait surpris de voir Sebastian ainsi que de son geste.

« S-Sebastian ? » demanda-t-il entre deux sanglots.

- « Ne pleure plus, Ciel. Je suis là et je ne partirai pas... » répondit doucement le démon en essuyant quelques larmes sur le visage du comte qui avait écarquillé les yeux au son de son nom prononcé par l'homme qu'il aimait.

Ciel voulait rétorquer et crier sur Sebastian pour l'avoir dérangé mais il n'en trouva pas la force. Il se sentait tellement bien dans les bras de son majordome. Celui-ci dégageait une chaleur apaisante et Ciel sentit Sebastian resserrer son étreinte jusqu'à que sa tête se retrouve contre le torse du majordome.

Ils restèrent ainsi plusieurs minutes le temps que Ciel cesse de pleurer, mais quand Sebastian voulut s'écarter pour le laisser respirer, Ciel le retint en entourant ses bras autour de lui. Le démon fut surpris mais le laissa faire. Ciel se mit ensuite à parler faiblement, mais Sebastian l'entendit malgré tout.

- « Sebastian...Merci... »

- « Il n'y a pas besoin de me remercier. Je ne supporte pas de te voir pleurer... J'ai ressenti quelque chose que je pensais ne pouvoir jamais ressentir : de la tristesse. Et je dois avouer que c'est tout aussi douloureux que plaisant. »

- « Sebastian, tu ressens de la tristesse ? Mais comment cela est-il possible ? Tu es un démon et les démons... »

- « ...ne peuvent pas ressentir ce genre d'émotion humaine. » continua Sebastian puis il rajouta avec un sourire : « Il faut croire que je suis une exception à la règle et c'est grâce à toi, je pense, Ciel. »

Ciel regarda son majordome avec étonnement. Il semblait si honnête à ce moment-là que Ciel retrouva de l'espoir.

- « Cela veut-il dire que tu peux aussi aimer ? » demanda-t-il franchement tout en regardant Sebastian droit dans les yeux.

- « Sûrement, mais comme cela ne n'est jamais arrivé, je ne sais pas ce que l'on peut ressentir. Ciel, je ne sais pas ce qu'est l'amour. Mais j'avoue que j'aimerais bien savoir ce que cela fait. » répondit Sebastian.

Cette réponse suffit à Ciel pour reprendre confiance en lui. Tout n'était pas perdu après tout.

- « Moi-même je ne sais pas trop ce qu'est l'amour mais je suis sûr d'une chose, c'est que je t'aime ! Comment pourrais-je le décrire autrement ? Tout ce que je ressens quand tu es près de moi ou même quand je pense à toi... » Il s'arrêta brusquement de parler en se rendant compte qu'il en avait trop dit.

- « Ciel, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je ne peux m'empêcher de t'être reconnaissant de me donner autant : ton âme, et surtout ton amour. Je ne le mérite sûrement pas, mais, ce qui est sûr, c'est que j'ai envie de t'aimer. »

- « Sebastian... »

- « Ciel, que dirais-tu que l'on découvre ensemble ce qu'est vraiment l'amour ? »

- « Tu veux dire que tu veux... ? »

- « Oui, et je suis sûr que, toi aussi, tu veux que notre relation évolue dans ce sens-là, non ? » affirma Sebastian en embrassant le front de Ciel.

Ciel hocha la tête lentement et rougit. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire les paroles de son majordome. Non, Sebastian n'était plus seulement son majordome, il était aussi son « amant », maintenant. Petit à petit, il ressentit un bonheur incommensurable au fond de lui et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Et, cette fois-ci, c'était un sourire véritable qui illuminait le visage de Ciel.

Sebastian s'étonna en voyant ce sourire qu'il n'avait jamais vu avant sur le visage de l'enfant, et il voulait que Ciel sourit encore comme cela dans le futur mais, cela, il allait s'en assurer.

Tout les deux restèrent longtemps dans les bras l'un de l'autre, ne voulant pas se lâcher par peur que tout cela fut un rêve.


End file.
